Transformers Huminated: Megatron Rising Part 1
by TheWeasel027
Summary: The Humanformer Autobots experience some distrust issues that threaten to split apart the team. And at the worst time as Megatron plans his return to power. And this time...he knows it's gonna happen.
1. A Little Tension

"It's a good thing we found this specimen before the blizzard blew in," Sumdac thanked his luck, "Otherwise it may have been lost underneath the snow. Or worse, become frostbitten." Sumdac began to dissect the corpse of the barnacle creature.

"You know, a thought just occurred. What if this is the famous big foot? I could probably get a reward," Sumdac chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose so," Megatron said halfheartedly. Before Sumdac's dissection could go much further than a cut, the lights began to flicker. "What's happening? Is there some kind of malfunction?"

"Until the power comes back on, the entire tower is being run on the backup generators. Apparently it can't take the overload."

"Then shut down the rest of the facility! Nothing is more important than my recreation! Do you hear me Earthling?! _Nothing_!"

"But…I—"

"I apologize. It's just that I've been here for so long. I've gotten stir crazy. And I only mean that any day now, the Decepticons could attack. And I must be ready to battle alongside my… Autobot… _brothers_."

"_Uhh, hey dad,"_ Sari appeared on a vid-chat, _"I tried to use my key to help restore the tower,"_ the receptionist-bot's head exploded in the background, _"but I think I made things worse…"_

"I'll be right there," Sumdac sighed, "I'm sure I can find a way to the nonessential areas." Sumdac then walked outside the lab.

"Will these infernal setbacks never end? The child's key contains the power I need to make my triumphant return. But how am I to obtain it when I'm trapped in this lab? Surrounded by enemies." Megatron then just made a realization. "Unless Lugnut is still alive…"

*******************************************************************

"Ungh! Almost…got it!" Blitzwing finished scotch-taping down the purple shoulder piece onto his shoulder. The weight of it caused him to fall and collapse, but he still didn't lose his grin. "There! Good as new!" Lugnut then loomed over him.

"Fool! That was _mine_!" Lugnut barked.

"Yes, but I doubt it'll do _you_ much good at zis point." Lugnut bent down and pulled on the shoulder piece, but Blitzwing held it down on his shoulder.

"Give it back! Or I will pulverize you!" Blitzwing scowled, grabbed Lugnut by the head and waist, and flipped him over in a toss. His scowl became a grin. Blitzwing ripped the shoulder piece off, leaving some scotch-tape on his suit, and threw it at Lugnut while cackling wildly.

"Are you two DONE YET?!" Starscream stood strongly before them, "The only reason you _yammering_ buffoons are still alive is because of _me_! The surpreme leader you have chosen to crush the Autobots! And lead the Decepticons to victory!"

"You were not _chosen_!" Lugnut reminded. He finished plucking off the scotch-tape and slid the shoulder piece onto his shoulder.

"True," Blitzwing raised a brow, "You did threaten us."

"_Silence_!" Starscream retorted, "My point is that we stand on the very _precipice_ of destiny! The AllSpark is almost within our grasp, and its power _will be _mine!"

"_Lugnut! My loyal servant,"_ Megatron greeted, _"Your leader needs you."_

"Master…" Lugnut sighed happily and knelt down.

"Ah, _that's_ more like it," Starscream smiled.

"Please, forgive me for failing you. My liege."

"Um, okay? Just, don't let it happen again."

"_The past is of no consequence. There is a much more pressing matter at hand. That key the Autobots possess."_

"Ah yes, the one that contains the charge of the AllSpark. I remember it well."

"_Bring it to me at once. And with its limitless power, I will make my triumphant return."_

"And the universe _will_ REJOICE! ALL HAIL YOUR GRAND AND GLORIOUS RETURN!"

"Okaaay, what's up with him?" Starscream asked Blitzwing.

"Temporary insanity. It happens," Blitzwing said. His grin formed. "A lot actually! Ahahaha!"

"I am not insane!" Lugnut insisted, "It is Megatron. And he demands for us to deliver him the key!"

"Megatron?" Starscream gasped, "Did you just say Megatron?! Did he just say _Megatron_?! THERE _IS_ NO MEGATRON! MEGATRON IS GONE! DEAD! _TERMINATED_! I DID IT MY—_saw_ it myself."

"Lies! Lies! Megatron lives! We must obey! Our supreme leader has spoken."

"Aren't you forgetting something? _I_ AM YOUR SUPREME LEADER!"

"Decepticons, Decepticons," Blitzwing interrupted, "Can't we all just get along? OR SHOULD I CRUSH YOU ALL?!"

"SILENCE!" Starscream aimed his null-ray blaster. Blitzwing took a long step back. A small beam travelled from the blaster traveled over Lugnut's body. "My scanners indicate Lugnut _is_ picking up a communication signal from _somewhere_."

"Yes! It is our leader Megatron! You must believe!"

"I _believe_ that _someone_ is trying to deceive _poor_ Lugnut here and undermine _my_ authority! And for that, they must be _punished_." Starscream stopped the scan. "Lugnut! Blitzwing! For now, we shall listen to our mystery caller. Track the energy signature and _find that key_! Meanwhile, I will locate the source of the transmission."

"And locate our _glorious_ leader!"

"Yes, fine whatever."

"And protect his life at all costs!"

"Of course. What _else_ would I do?" Lugnut and Blitzwing flew off. If Lugnut had been paying just a bit more attention, he would've heard the plotting tone in Starscream's voice. He also would've noticed the sinister smile on his lips…

*****************************************************************

"Security sensors are picking up increased Decepticon signals. Activity levels are higher than we've ever seen on Earth," Prowl reported.

"Could mean they're preparing for an invasion," Optimus concluded. Two drones zoomed down at them.

"Incoming!" Ratchet activated his magnetizers and destroyed one of the drones. The second one landed nearby on the ground.

"Hey! You made me lose the dog fight!" Bumblebee accused.

"What was that for?" Sari asked.

"Sorry, we're all just a little on edge. The Decepticons are mobilizing for an invasion," Optimus said.

"And we're supposed to defend ourselves how?" Bumblebee asked, "I mean, I hate to be a downer here, but five of us against all of them? The odds aren't exactly in our favor."

"Uh, hello? I make six," Sari reminded.

"Hey! Maybe the Dinobots can help!" Bulkhead suggested.

"The Dinobots went missing. No one knows where they are," Optimus said, "Right?"

"You told me you'd tell him," Bulkhead said to Prowl, "He told me he was gonna tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Go on. It's Prime. He'll understand." Bulkhead then backed away. Far away.

****************************************************************

"YOU STOLE THE DINOBOTS AND TOOK THEM TO AN ISLAND?!" Optimus roared.

"Uh, technically I _rescued_ the Dinobots," Prowl replied, "Those Dinobots were alive, and we protect life not destroy it."

"The fate of the Earth _and_ Cybertron hang in the balance, and all I've got to command is a bunch of _undisciplined_, insubordinate idiots!"

"Prime, maybe you should take it easy on the kids," Ratchet softly suggested.

"Maybe it's not a bad thing! What Prowl did," Bulkhead suggested, "We could use it to our advantage. I mean they kinda owe us."

"Bulkhead and I could go to the Dinobots Island and ask them to help us fight against the Decepticons," Prowl said.

"Fine! But I'm coming with you. To make sure the job's done _right_ this time," Optimus said, "Mistakes are something we can't afford. Too much hangs in the balance, and we need tighter security on every level. Starting with the key."

"What?" Sari gasped.

"It's not safe in Sari's care anymore, and Sari's not safe either. So we're going to guard it from here on out. After all, it's not a toy."

"That's not fair! The AllSpark chose _me_ to take care of it, and I've done a pretty good job of taking care of it so far!" Sari pulled her key out of the toy air plane. The plane flew out of her hand and hit Ratchet in the head. "Oops, my bad."

"I think that proves my point. Sari, the situation is getting too dangerous. Besides, it's not about you. It's about our future." Optimus reached for the key.

"No! I'm in charge of the key! It's my job, not yours." Sari hid it behind her back.

"Take it," Optimus sighed to Ratchet.

"Prime, maybe we should just—"

"That's an order!"

"Yes sir," Ratchet sighed sadly. He activated his magnetizers. The key floated out of Sari's hand, but she grabbed it again and held her grip. The magnetic force proved stronger than her and yanked the key out of her hand.

"Why don't you trust me?" Sari sobbed, "I trusted you!" Sari turned and ran away.

"Sari!" Bumblebee called, "What's your problem Prime?! Sari's been with us since the _day_ we met! She's a part of this team!"

"Well considering on your past mistakes Bumblebee, I wouldn't call you a great character witness," Optimus attacked.

"Is that right? Well let me tell _you_ something _Boss_ Man! Considering that we're stuck here on this planet, outnumbered, with _no_ idea _how_ we're going to fight a bunch of Decepticons ready to _slag_ us at any second, I wouldn't exactly call _you_ a great leader! I'm gonna go find Sari." Bumblebee walked away.

"Bumblebee! Get back here!" Bumblebee ignored him, activated his heel-wheels and sped off.

*****************************************************************

"Stupid jerks. Think they're so much better. Think they're smarter. Well who needs em?!" Sari kept running down the street. She didn't know where she was going or how long she was going to run. All she knew now was that she was going to run, and that Autobots are jerks. Before she could reach the corner, a rope of webbing wrapped around her and pulled her up to a building top.

"Tell me about it sister," Blackarachnia smiled.


	2. Friends, Allies, and Old Enemies

"Sari!" Bumblebee called, "Where are you?!"

"_Bumblebee return to the plant immediately,"_ Optimus ordered, _"We have important matters to deal with."_

"More important than our friends?" Bumblebee retorted.

******************************************************************

"Bumblebee, that's not a request. That's an order!"

"Let the kid go," Ratchet said.

"Since when is insubordination acceptable Ratchet? We have a job to do, and we're supposed to work as a team!"

"Don't be so hard on them Prime, we've all been fighting the good fight."

"I know. We've all been pushed to our limits. But we can't just stand around making excuses. Not if we're going to survive. Ratchet, take the key to the ship. We need to protect the AllSpark in case the Decepticons make a move." Ratchet nodded. "You two," Optimus pointed at Prowl and Bulkhead, "show me this 'Dinobot Island.'"

*******************************************************************

"Long time no see kiddo," Blackarachnia said, "Miss me?"

"Yeah, like I miss the chicken pox," Sari retorted.

"Funny. but as much as I'd like to trade snappy comebacks with you, I'm already bored. So just hand over the key and I'll be on my way."

"Yeah, well you're a little too late. The Autobots didn't trust me with it any more so they took it away."

"Oh. so it looks like we have something in common."

"Oh yeah?"

"You think living like _this_ was a choice?" Blackarachnia showed off her claws. "Not that long ago I was one of them. But then they turned their backs on me."

"Yeah, I know what that's like."

"Now the thing that can make me normal is the AllSpark. It's the only way I can go back to the way I was. Before…" Sari pursed her lips in thought.

******************************************************************

The Auto-Rover was en-route to the ship and had already arrived in downtown Detroit when it was bombarded by cryo-missiles. Ice formed around the rover, lifted it up, and held it in place. Ratchet hopped out and took cover behind one of the ice pillars.

"I suggest you hand over ze key Autobot!" Blitzwing advised. Ratchet used his magnetizer to pluck a car up and throw it at Blitzwing, but he blasted it away with his fire cannon.

"The master will not be denied!" Lugnut slammed his Punch of Kill Everything in the ground. Ratchet was thrown into a wall by the blast. Blitzwing floated in front of him.

"The key, Autobot," Blitzwing held out his hand.

"You'll have to pry it from my cold, dead hand," Ratchet growled. Ratchet clenched the key in his hand. Blitzwing raised a brow, flew at him, and shoved Ratchet against the wall. He then threw him to the ground, put his foot down on Ratchet's back, grabbed his arm, and started to bend it backwards.

"Nothing personal Autobot," Blitzwing grinned, "It just would've been as much fun to kill you and _then_ take it! Ahahaha!" He bent the arm backwards and snapped it. Ratchet screamed in agony. He easily slipped the key out from Ratchet's limp fingers.

"Quickly, the master awaits," Lugnut said. He and Blitzwing then flew off. Ratchet watched them fly away. He tried to move his arm, but the pain was too excruciating.

"Great, now what am I gonna tell the kid?"

*****************************************************************

"We've searched every inch of this island, and there's still no sign of the Dinobots," Optimus said.

"Maybe they left," Bulkhead suggested. Optimus and Prowl looked at him. just then, a tree was knocked down. Grimlock, Swoop, and Snarl stepped out of the brush. "Or not."

"Do not fear! We come in peace," Optimus said slowly.

"Intruders! Dinobots destroy!" Grimlock shouted. The Dinobots pulled out their bone weapons and ignited them.

"Anything else you forgot to tell me?"

"Let me talk to them. I helped them before. They know me," Prowl stepped forward.

"I think you've done enough damage. It's alright! We've come to talk. We will not hurt you."

"Dinobots hurt _you_!" the Dinobots charged, and Optimus and Bulkhead raised their weapons.

"Hold your fire!" Prowl stopped them, "Grimlock stop!" The Dinobots stopped. "You know us. We helped you defeat Meltdown. Remember?"

"Meltdown?" Optimus looked a Bulkhead.

"Don't ask," he responded.

"Black and green men good. Red man bad!" Grimlock growled at Optimus.

"Red man good!" Prowl insisted, "Our friend."

"Friend?"

"Evil forces are about to invade our planet and destroy everything in their path. If we wanna stop them, we must join forces and fight them together," Optimus said.

"Dinobots not need others to fight! Dinobots destroy people!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Dinobots _are_ people." The Dinobots then started to fight each other.

"_Prime? It's Ratchet. The key's been stolen!"_

"What?! How?!"

"_Coupla Decepticon scum ambushed me. I tried to fight em off but—"_

"It's not important now. Just get to the ship and protect the AllSpark. We'll meet you there. Let's roll out."

"But what about the Dinobots?" Prowl asked.

"Looks like we're on our own." Grimlock picked up Snarl and tossed him away then swoop tried to claw at him. the Autobots then left.

"So Boss Man, what do we do now?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm not so sure anymore. So far every decision I've made turned out to be the wrong one. Maybe Bumblebee's right. Maybe I'm not cut out to lead this team," Optimus lamented.

*****************************************************************

"Ah, the source of the treasonous transmission," Starscream arrived at Sumdac Tower. He fired a null blast at the top floor of the tower. He then gazed down at the inside. It was some sort of laboratory. He then saw a stasis pod in a corner with a body contained within. He gasped then smiled when he realized who was inside. Starscream landed in front of the pod.

"Well well. Look what the kragling dragged in," Megatron frowned. Luckily the fog on the glass hid his displeasure.

"Megatron? Alive?" Starscream feigned a gasp, "And looking…_magnificent_ as always."

"Starscream. How good it is to be reunited with such a _loyal_ and _faithful_ servant in my time of need."

"I would've come sooner, oh grand and illustrious leader, but naturally we'd all assumed you'd perished at the hands of the Autobot scum." Starscream struggled to speak. "What…great…_joy_ to see you did not."

"Yes, _delight_ is written all over your _face_."

****************************************************************'

"Maybe Sari is—Hey!" Bumblebee looked up at Sumdac Tower to see Starscream arrive and blast a hole in the top floor then fly inside. He activated his comlink. "Autobot alert! Autobot alert! Is anybody out there?!"

"_Bumblebee! It's Prime. What's your status?"_

"Trouble at Sumdac Tower! It begins with a Star- and ends with a -scream." Bumblebee ran inside the tower.

"_Well this day just keeps getting better and better. Do not engage! Repeat. Do not egage! Wait for back up!"_

"But Sari could be in danger!"

"_Bumblebee! Stand down! Do you read?!"_

"Oh sorry—kersssh—can't hear you—kra krsssh—must be goin through a canyon or something!" Bumblebee clicked off the comlink. He pushed the button for the elevator. The elevator soon arrived, and Bumblebee ran inside.

"Looks like it's just you and me Starscream," Bumblebee said before the door shut.


	3. He's Back

"Oh what a pity it is my liege to see you in such a helpless and unprotected state," Starscream continued, "Why practically anyone could just walk right in here and _terminate_ you." Starscream couldn't help but smile at the thought. Bumblebee burst through the door and shot several stinger blasts at Starscream. Starscream grimaced at the pain. He shot a null blast at Bumblebee and knocked him into the wall. He grabbed Bumblebee by the throat.

"YOU INTERRUPTED MY _**SPEEEEEECH**_!" Starscream roared, "But don't worry. It won't happen again."

"Time to learn the price of betraying me Starscream," Megatron whispered. He used his technokinesis to control a crane. The crane grabbed Starscream, zoomed upward, and threw Bumblebee and Starscream through the skylight.

"What is going on here?!" Sumdac ran inside the lab and looked at the carnage.

"Time is short! The evildoers are making a full scale assault on your world! I need my new body now!" Megatron rushed.

"I'll do what I can!"

"As will I!" Megatron pulled up a security screen.

*****************************************************************

"Woah," Bumblebee shook his head, "Somebody down there likes me." He aimed his stinger at Starscream. He fired a bolt, but Starscream deflected it with a null-ray and knocked Bumblebee off the roof. Luckily Bumblebee grabbed onto the ledge.

"Well this has been fun Autobot. But your time is up!" Starscream pointed his blaster at him. Back inside the lab, Megatron activated one of the tower's defenses. A strong bolt of lightning struck Starscream from an antenna.

****************************************************************

"We have come for our glorious leader Megatron!" Lugnut landed in the lab followed by Blitzwing.

"I am here Lugnut," Megatron called.

"Oh master!" Lugnut fell on his knees and hands and bowed, "I am not worthy! I am not worthy!" just then, he realized that Megatron was a corpse in a stasis pod. "What happened to you?"

"Long story."

"So you didn't have voices in your head," Blitzwing said, "You had a dead guy in your head! Ahahaha!" Lugnut smacked Blitzwing to the ground.

"I swore I would not fail you oh great one! Victory is at hand! And now's the time to crush the Autobots into oblivion!"

"What are you talking about?! Who are you?!" Sumdac looked at the two Decepticons. Lugnut forced Sumdac to the ground.

"On your knees Earth scum. And bow before the great and glorious Megatron! Supreme leader of all Decepticons!"

"Decepticons? But you told me you were an Autobot!"

"And I hate every moment of that _humiliating_ charade," Megatron admitted, "But no more."

"I can't believe I trusted you. What have I done?"

"Professor Sumdac, you can't leave just yet." Megatron picked him up with a crane and sat him down in his chair. "Don't you want to see the completion of that which you helped to create?" Blitzwing walked to the stasis pod and opened the door. The fog crept out and over the floor. Blitzwing shivered at the sight of the corpse. He held up the key and injected it into Megatron's chest then stepped back.

Megatron glowed blue. The energy traveled from the pod and throughout the lab. Wiring burst out of the walls and lifted Megatron up and held him in the middle of the air at the center of the lab. Various equipment, scraps, and pieces of the wall were ripped apart by the energy and darted to Megatron then attached to him. the metal bent and folded into parts until Megatron had become a cyborg. Then the metal began to melt and form any missing parts. Wiring formed blood vessels. Metal became flesh and skin. Piping became bone. Then a second layer of metal floated around the body and transformed into armor and weaponry. Megatron fell to the floor and stood there feeling the amazing power.

******************************************************************

Bumblebee used that lightning distraction to get on the roof. When the lightning stopped, Bumblebee jumped up and tried a spin kick at Starscream's neck. Starscream caught it and threw him against a wall. Starscream fired a null-ray, but Bumblebee ducked, rolled forward, and went for a lightning jab. Starscream moved out of the way and backhanded Bumblebee in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Bumblebee stood on his hands and pushed himself up so his feet struck Starscream in the jaw, a trick he'd learned from Prowl. Starscream quickly recovered and punched at Bumblebee, but he ducked. Starscream then kneed Bumblebee in the chest knocking him back to the ledge and aimed his blaster at him.

********************************************************************

"Is that Starscream? And Bumblebee?" Prowl gasped.

"Guess he didn't listen to ya," Bulkhead said.

"Yes, it's becoming quite a habit," Optimus sighed.

********************************************************************

All of Sumdac Tower glowed blue for thirty seconds then red. Starscream stared in horror at the glow under his feet.

"NO! it can't be!" he gasped. A huge explosion blasted a hole in the roof and almost blew off Bumblebee and Starscream. A figure burst out of the smoke in a blur. And then, there floated Megatron. After so many years, Megatron had finally returned…

********************************************************************

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
